


Kiss Me Like You Mean It

by Littlelambred



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: 300 words of making out, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, thats pretty much it guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelambred/pseuds/Littlelambred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Colliding with a comet would have been softer than kissing Simon.</i>
</p>
<p>Simon is bad at initiating things; Kieren is a little too forceful. They meet somewhere in the middle in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lame and have a thing for, a) wall kisses and, b) rough-kisser!Simon  
> I've had to keep three people so far from reading my public writing journal because of these facts.

Colliding with a comet would have been softer than kissing Simon. He presses and pulls, tugging at Kieren’s jumper until they’re flush against each other. His fingernails drag over Kieren’s scalp with just enough pressure to make Kieren shiver and moan. Simon takes the opportunity and tilts his head, slotting their mouths together and deepening the kiss.

 

The ironic part is, he hardly ever initiates nay thing more chaste than a brush of the lips. He always trails his fingers over Kieren’s cheek, or down the back of his neck, or down his wrist, before he leans in. He gives some sort of _warning_ , as if he’s scared Kieren will refuse.

 

Kieren is the complete opposite. He kisses Simon on impulse, plowing into him and kissing him a little too roughly. He fists his hands in the fabric of Simon’s jumper, bunching and un-bunching the fabric. Their feet knock awkwardly when Kieren tries to get closer; Simon scoops him up and holds him against the wall. Kieren wraps his legs around Simon’s waist, digging his heels into the backs of Simon’s thighs.

 

It’s hot, to be honest. So unbelievably hot.

 

Once Simon gets the message that a little force is _more_ than welcome, he kisses Kieren like he’s drowning and Kieren is the land, he holds Kieren so tightly that Kieren loses track of where he ends and Simon begins.

 

Simon runs his hands over Kieren’s sides, over his shoulders, over his cheeks. Kieren pulls away just long enough to breathe and Simon says, his accent thick, “God, you are beautiful.”

 

“Yeah?” Kieren musters up all the courage he can, pressing sloppy kisses to Simon’s cheeks, his hairline, his jaw, “I bet you I look even better without my clothes on.”

 

Simon raises an eyebrow, but Kieren can see it in his eyes that he’s already won.

 

Simon carries Kieren to his bedroom and, well, neither one of them is disappointed.

 

Kieren sees stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my [ tumblr](http://clarissafaiirchild.co.vu/) and cry about these dorks with me uwu


End file.
